


Seen a Night Like This

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "I know. But I shouldn't be scared of rain, I mean. That's silly."
Relationships: Jack & Little Sister (BioShock), Jack (BioShock) & Reader, Jack (BioShock)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 7





	Seen a Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

They'd all been through a lot. Far more than this, far more than some water falling from the sky, and yet this was the straw that broke the camels back, so to speak.

Five girls squeezed as close to each other as they could in (Y/N)'s bed, although it was a large space and the crowding was simply unnecessary. The rain came down hard outside, the noise occasionally accentuated with a strike of lightning that illuminated the girls frightened expressions, followed soon after by the loud crash of thunder.

It had been going on for hours now, but the lightning had only just begun. They'd never seen lightning before, (Y/N) remembered, or even heard rain. Come to think of it, neither had her housemate, although he probably had memories of it? What if he was scared, too?

She had no time to contemplate the thought before the wind picked up again and a light flashed briefly in the room. All the girls clung onto her, threatening to cry. Although she'd explained (several times) what the whole situation was and how there was no way it could hurt them, six year olds were not the most reasonable people.

The door to her room creaked open slowly and the silhouette of a huge figure wrapped in a blanket could be seen in the doorway. Sally took one glance at the figure and screamed. "Monster!" The blanket fell off of his head and Jack worriedly rushed forward.

"Its alright Sally," he said gently. "It's just me." She admired how much he cared for all of them, even if he was frightened himself. This reassurance seemed to satisfy the little girl, although she didn't seem to dare and get up and hug him, as the wind had just picked up again and she got back under (Y/N)'s blanket with her sisters.

Even though it would've been hard to make out in the dark room, she smiled at him. "Hi. Trouble sleeping?"

The room was bright for just a second, but he was nodding, she could see that. His expression seemed to suggest that she'd been right about the rain. With a little bit of shifting around, there was room for him. "Come lay next to us? It'd really help the girls calm down."

She met none of the expected resistance, and instead felt the action of a weight on the bed next to her, and another blanket was wrapped around them. Jack's arm went around not only the five (far more relaxed) girls, but (Y/N), too. She leaned forward to put her forehead on his chest. Was that going to far? Maybe, but he was soft and warm and she was too exhausted to really care.

Once things had quieted down a bit and the snoring of someone (likely Vera), she began to whisper to him. "Are you...are you scared? Of the rain, I mean."

It was silent for a little while. "I don't know," Jack replied. "Maybe not scared but...even though I feel like I've heard rain before, its still...kind of..." He trailed off.

"Unnerving?" She tried. He made a small noise of agreement. "Yeah, it can be. But it can't do anything, unnerving or not, right?"

"I guess not," he whispered into the dark room.

But he didn't sound all that sure, and so with a little bit of effort she placed one hand on this chest near her head and the other found one of his hand and held it tightly. "You don't always have to be the strong one, y'know."

(Y/N) felt him sigh slightly. "I know. But I shouldn't be scared of rain, I mean. That's silly." She told him that it wasn't silly, he just hadn't had to deal with it ever and new things could sometimes be difficult to deal with. "There's a lot of things like that," he replied quietly. "With me, at least. And I don't want you to worry about me."

"Then we'll go through all those things together, so you don't have to be so scared." She smiled. "I'm always going to worry about you, okay? I can't help it. You and the girls are my family." He seemed to accept this, and leaned to rest his head on hers, and she yawned as soon ass he had settled there. The rain was soon all but forgotten. "Goodnight, Jack." She whispered as soon as she was sure the girls had all fallen asleep.

He yawned in return and she titled a little but. "Goodnight, (Y/N). Thank you for letting me talk about this to you."

He was clearly asleep only moments later but she still replied. "Anytime. Thanks for trusting me with it."


End file.
